1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure for an upper cover and an outer housing of a motor, and more particularly to a locking structure for an upper cover and an outer housing of a motor which can be positioned stably and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional assembling structure for an upper cover and an outer housing of a motor is shown, the upper cover 92 covers one end of the outer housing 90, and the other end of the outer housing 90 is locked with one end of the upper cover 92 by two screws 91.
However, the conventional structure has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the upper cover 92 covers one end of the outer housing 90, but the upper cover 92 and the outer housing 90 are not defined with any restriction members, such that the screws 91 cannot be positioned precisely.
Secondly, it will cost a lot of time to position the screws 91 since the screws 91 are too long which have to pass through the outer housing 90, and such an arrangement is uneconomical.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.